Destiny
by Hanaeri Delia
Summary: Setelah 3 tahun, jarak memisahkan mereka, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Akankah sebuah kata 'cinta' terucap membuat mereka bersatu? Ataukah rasa takut kembali menghalangi mereka? Tenanglah, kalian hanya perlu menunggu dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi. Karena Tuhan sudah menuliskan semuanya dalam sebuah buku berjudul TAKDIR. RnR Please!


**Destiny**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Dari Naruto baru jadi sampai itu cerita nanti tamat, Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto!  
Tapi, fanfic abal bin gaje dengan segala kekurangan ini milik Hanaeri Delia! *senyumbangga***

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, one-shot, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Rate : T**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Menunggu... Kau tahu, menunggu itu sangat menyebalkan  
Disaat semua orang mengatakan ini sangat bodoh  
Aku tetap bertahan...  
Entah apa yang membuatku bertahan ditengah ketidakpastian yang kau beri**_

_**Bukan berarti aku tak pernah berusaha melepaskanmu  
Selalu... Selalu kumencobanya  
Bahkan aku pun lelah  
Lelah karena hanya dapat berdiri dibelakangmu  
Tak pernah bisa berdiri disampingmu, dan menggenggam tanganmu  
Namun, tetap saja semakin ku mencoba pergi semakin kau dan segala hal tentangmu mengejarku**_

_**Tuhan selalu punya rencana...  
Disaat Ia memberiku jalan yang berbeda denganmu  
Disaat Ia menakdirkan agar aku tak lagi dibelakangmu  
Aku pergi... Walau kau masih memegang kunci hatiku  
Aku tetap pergi dengan harapan semoga kelak jika memang bukanlah kau yang Tuhan takdirkan menjadi pelindungku akan ada seseorang yang membuatku melepasmu... Benar-benar melepaskanmu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hawa dingin khas musim salju kembali berhembus. Beberapa mahasiswa Konoha University yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing kini mulai bergegas pulang, takut badai salju yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi kembali menerjang.

Salah satu mahasiswi yang sejak tadi tampak duduk dibangku depan koridor fakultas kedokteran tetap tenang. Ia belum ingin pulang. Tangan dengan jari mungilnya kembali merapatkan jaketnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah hembusan angin musim salju.

Mata lavendernya terhalangi oleh kelopak matanya yang menutup. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis manis keturunan Hyuuga itu kembali menampakkan iris khas Hyuuga-nya. Ia masih memikirkan mimpi tentang sang pujaan hati yang kini entah dimana. Terhitung sudah 3 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda jabrik itu. Hinata sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya namun, hampir setiap malam gadis berperangai sopan itu memimpikan si pemegang kunci hatinya itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun ia sudah memasuki semester 2. Padahal anak seusianya baru saja tamat sekolah menengah atas. Hinata memang memasuki kelas khusus saat di Konoha Senior High School sehingga ia hanya melewati 2 tahun masa pembelajaran di sekolah itu. Setelah itu ia pun menjadi mahasiswi di Konoha University tanpa harus tes, dan sekarang ia adalah seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran semester 2 dengan teman-teman yang rata-rata setahun lebih tua darinya.

Hinata tidak begitu terkenal di Konoha University, paling ia hanya terkenal karena kecerdasannya. Tapi tidak banyak juga pemuda yang memandangnya penuh kagum saat ia lewat. Cantik, pintar, kaya, punya badan bagus, itu sudah jadi modal baginya untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di mana pun ia berada. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak menyadari itu. Setiap jalan dikoridor, beberapa mahasiswa pasti menatapnya tanpa berkedip, namun ia tidak menyadarinya, ia asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau menungguku?" sapa sebuah suara dari arah kanannya. Hinata masih berada dikoridor fakultas kedokteran, sejak tadi ia hanya duduk sambil melamun.

"Eh? T-tidak," jawab Hinata agak sedikit gagap karena ia terkaget.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Hyuuga Neji tampak mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya belum ingin pulang. Nii-san sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi?" senyum di wajah manisnya kini mulai merekah.

"Ya. Kau ingin pulang kemana?" tanya Neji, Hinata memang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana, sedangkan Neji tinggal bersama ayah mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi dan si bungsu Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Ehmm, mungkin aku akan ikut Nii-san," jawab Hinata.

"Kau bawa mobil?" melihat Hinata menggeleng, Neji langsung menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

_Lapangan basket Konoha Junior High School tampak renggang. Para siswa kelas 3 yang tadi memenuhi lapangan itu untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka kini mulai meninggalkan sekolah yang mereka tempati selama 3 tahun belakangan ini untuk menuntut ilmu. Hinata masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan enggan ada yang berjanji akan menemuinya, tapi ia tetap menunggu. Entah menunggu apa, ia pun tak mengerti._

_ Seseorang mendekatinya. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan mata berwarna safir. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan Hinata yang tengah menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya. Mata beriris ungu pucat itu kembali muncul. Ekspresi kaget tengah terpasang di wajah imutnya. Tadi saat menutup mata, Hinata tidak mendengar ada yang mendekat padanya, kenapa si jabrik ini sudah berada tepat diharapannya dengan cengiran khas mengkhiasi wajah tampannya._

_ "Hei," sapa pemuda itu masih mempertahankan cengirannya._

_ "N-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata, gugup. Naruto, pujaan hatinya, ada di depannya! Tepat di depannya! Oh, Kami-sama wajahnya pasti sudah memerah._

_ "Aku punya kabar gembira," kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu tetap dengan cengirannya. Hinata hanya diam. Ia menunduk, ia tahu kabar gembira apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto._

_ "Hinata-chan, aku lulus," ucapnya._

_ "E-eh? Bu-bukannya itu sudah pasti?" tanya Hinata, kaget. Bukan ini yang Hinata bayangkan tadi._

_ "Hehehe, bagiku ini menyenangkan," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata safir Naruto menerawang jauh entah kemana._

_ "N-naruto-kun, kau dan Haruno-san..." kata Hinata tidak jelas sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya._

_ "Kau sudah mendengar berita itu?" tanya Naruto._

_ "E-eh? J-jadi itu benar, ya?" ucap Hinata, Naruto hanya diam sambil memandanginya, poni rata Hinata menghalangi pandangan Naruto karena saat itu Hinata sedang menunduk._

_ "Se-selamat ya, Naruto-kun," tambah Hinata. Naruto tetap diam. Saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto memasang senyumnya._

_ "Hinata, aku akan pindah ke Otto," kata Naruto setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang melanda mereka._

_ "K-kenapa?" ada nada tidak rela yang terdengar._

_ "Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk pindah, katanya aku hanya akan membuat Tou-san malu jika aku tetap disini. Kau tahu kan, mungkin nilai ku tidak akan cukup untuk masuk ke KSHS," itu terdengar masuk akal, Naruto memang tak secerdas Hinata bahkan jauh dibawah Hinata, dan akan sangat memalukan bagi ayahnya yang notabene pemilik KSHS, KJHS, dan Konoha University, sekolah paling bergengsi di Konoha. Masuk KJHS saja Naruto harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan dibantu 'tangan-tangan' ayahnya, kali ini ia tidak ingin seperti itu, makanya ia menyetujui penawaran ibunya._

_ "Kenapa harus di KSHS, masih banyak sekolah lain, kan?" Hinata tidak terima kalau Naruto harus pindah ke Otto._

_ "Karena KSHS adalah sekolah terbaik di kota ini dan hanya orang berotak di sana jadi kalau aku tidak masuk KSHS dan tetap di sini, akan banyak kabar miring yang beredar,"_

_ "Kenapa Kushina-baa-san peduli dengan itu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti, setahunya Kushina itu sangat sayang pada Naruto walau Naruto sebodoh apapun._

_ "Awalnya Kaa-san hanya bercanda memberiku penawaran itu, tapi aku malah menganggapnya serius," Naruto dengan sabar menjelaskan pada Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata tidak rela ia pergi, 2 tahun mereka selalu bersama, Naruto-lah yang selalu disamping Hinata, Hinata juga begitu, ia selalu berada disamping Naruto._

_ "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata, matanya tidak lagi memancarkan sinar. Naruto mengangguk._

_ "Aku tidak ingin dipandang remeh lagi. Masuk di sekolah ini, bukan karena kepintaranku, semua sudah memandangku remeh. Aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi," Hinata mulai mengerti. Hening._

"_B-bagaimana dengan Haruno-san? M-maksudku kalian kan berpacaran,"_

_ "Aku sudah memberitahunya, dia mengaku pasti akan sangat sulit, tapi dia bilang dia akan berusaha," Hinata diam, ia tidak punya alasan untuk membuat Naruto tetap di sini._

_ "Tolong jangan lupakan aku," ucap Naruto._

Hinata terbangun dengan bercucuran keringat. Ia kembali bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang kemarin. Mimpi tentang Naruto.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Terjebak cinta pertama, eh? Lucu tidak, kalau aku bilang aku masih tidak bisa menemukan seseorang pengganti cinta pertamaku? Konyol, ya? Apalagi kalau cinta itu hanya cinta monyet khas remaja yang masih labil.

Aku mulai menyukainya saat duduk di kelas 2 di Konoha Junior High School, awalnya hanya rasa kagum biasa. Dia mengakui keberadaanku bukan karena aku adalah keturunan Hyuuga yang kaya raya. Ia mengakuiku sebagai teman. Selama 2 tahun terakhir di KJHS, kulewati bersamanya. Perlakuannya sangat manis padaku. Bukan, pada semua perempuan ia selalu berlaku manis. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto tlah mencuri hatiku dan mengendalikan pikiranku. Namun, dengan kejam, dunia memperlihatkan kepadaku bahwa Naruto tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Perlakuan manisnya padaku, hanya bentuk sopan santun belaka.

Dia pernah bercerita padaku, katanya ia sangat menyukai Sakura, temannya sejak kecil. Tanpa ia beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, setiap pagi ia selalu berjalan di belakang Sakura sambil memanggilnya, ia selalu mengejar Sakura, tanpa sadar aku sedang melihatnya. Saat lulus, ada kabar bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura. Ya, dia berhasil. Entah bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang.

3 tahun aku berusaha melupakannya. Kupikir ini hanya cinta monyet, tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Apa dia benar-benar tlah mengunci hatiku? Kenapa Kami-sama mempertemukanku dengannya kalau hanya membuatku sakit?

Aku suka membaca, pernah aku membaca sebuah novel yang jalan ceritanya hampir sama dengan jalan cintaku. Cinta pertama yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang bertahun-tahun terus terpendam. Tapi, tokoh utamanya sangat beruntung, ada seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, sampai-sampai terus mengejarnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun luluh dan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Lalu, kapan Kami-sama mengirimkan orang itu padaku? Orang yang akan membuatku melupakan cinta konyolku?! Aku lelah menunggu!

**Author's P.O.V**

Akhir pekan kali ini Hinata harus keluar dari apartemen-nya. Padahal ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan apartemen-nya, membaca novel, dan menonton film. Tapi saat ingin melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih dengan target selanjutnya yaitu dapur, ia pun melihat persediaan makanannya yang mulai menipis, akhirnya novel dan kaset film yang sudah disediakannya harus dilupakan dulu, makanan lebih penting!

Dan di sinilah Hinata, di salah satu supermarket tidak jauh dari apartemen-nya, memilah-milah barang yang akan dibelinya. Tampak keranjang belanjaannya sudah hampir penuh. Kebanyakan yang ia beli adalah cemilan. Hinata memang sangat suka ngemil, apalagi saat menonton film atau membaca novel.

Seseorang dari arah belakang menepuk pundak mungilnya. Dengan refleks ia pun berbalik. Mata lavendernya membulat.

"Hai," seseorang dengan cengiran khas, mata safir, kulit tan, dan rambut jabrik pirangnya, yang selalu Hinata ingat.

"Kau masih mengingatku, kan?" karena tidak mendengar Hinata menjawab sapaannya, ia pun kembali bersuara, mengira Hinata tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya lagi dengan cengiran khasnya, sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, apa begitu banyak yang berubah darinya sampai Hinata tak mengenalinya?

"N-naruto-kun?" akhirnya suara Hinata muncul. Bagi Hinata semuanya tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah. Begitu pun detak jantungnya, yang tetap berdegup kencang saat bersama dengan pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya itu.

"Ya, ini aku,"

_**Tuhan menakdirkanku bertemu kembali denganmu...  
Apa sebenarnya yang Ia rencanakan?**_

_**Apa yang Ia tulis tentangku dibuku berjudul 'Takdir' itu?**_

Nuansa hangat pun menyelimuti mereka. Kini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah kafe. Nuansa natal sangat terasa di kafe itu. Sebentar lagi para umat nasrani akan bersuka cita merayakan natal, maka tidak aneh jika kafe-kafe sedang mengusung tema natal. Hinata kembali menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Sejak sampai di kafe ini, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah darimu," akhirnya ada yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka itu.

"Rona merah di wajahmu, suara lembutmu, mata unikmu, poni tebalmu, itu tidak berubah. Hanya saja, rambutmu sudah panjang," ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"A-aku memang membiarkan rambutku tumbuh panjang," kata Hinata.

"Satu lagi yang berubah darimu,"

"A-apa?" Hinata agak penasaran.

"Tinggi badanmu agak bertambah, ya?" jawab Naruto dengan wajahnya yang dikhiasi cengiran. Ia pun tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"N-naruto-kun juga tak banyak berubah," ucap Hinata setelah sekian lama mengatasi kegugupannya karena ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tawa Naruto kini berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Hinata benar tak banyak yang berubah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto tampak lebih dewasa.

"Ya begitulah,"

"Ba-bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan keadaanku selama di Otto terlebih dahulu?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Sakura, ya? Aku dan dia sudah putus. Hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama, ternyata kami sulit beradaptasi dengan hubungan jarak jauh," Naruto akhirnya menjawab. Hening lagi. Ini aneh, Naruto yang selalu cerewet malah terbawa oleh keheningan yang diciptakan oleh kecanggungan Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" pertanyaan aneh terlontar dari mulut pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Hehehe maksudku apa kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan seorang pria selama 3 tahun ini?"

"E-eh? T-tidak," jawab Hinata.

"Hah, benar juga kau kan tidak peduli dengan itu," ucap Naruto menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

"Oh iya, aku lulus. Dan nilaiku ke-tiga tertinggi di sekolahku,"ucap Naruto penuh dengan nada bangga.

"B-benarkah?" ucap Hinata takjub. Naruto yang Hinata kenal dulu itu sangat jauh dari kata pintar. Dan sekarang dia bilang dia lulus dengan nilai ke-tiga tertinggi di sekolahnya? Bukannya Hinata tidak mempercayai kemajuan sahabatnya, hanya saja ini terlalu mengagetkan.

"Yup, kuharap kau terkesan karena itu," kata Naruto, mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Selamat yah, Naruto-kun," senyum tulus pun merekah di wajah manis Hinata.

"Ehm, dengan kemajuanmu itu, kurasa kau bisa masuk Konoha University," tambah Hinata.

"Ya, aku juga berencana seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan jadi kohai-mu?" ucap Naruto.

"A-apa? D-darimana kau tahu aku sudah masuk KU?" tanya Hinata kaget. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

"Kau lupa ya, Tou-san-ku itu pemilik KU. Dia yang memberitahuku. Karena ia tahu di KJHS kita selalu bersama, jadi dia mengira kau adalah pacarku makanya dia bilang pacarku itu sangat pintar," jelas Naruto sambil tertawa. Hinata menunduk lagi, ia menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Naruto-lah yang banyak berbicara, tentang kehidupannya di Otto, dan baaaaanyak lagi. Hinata hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat Naruto. Mereka juga bertukar nomor handphone. Tidak lupa, Naruto menanyakan alamat Hinata. Ternyata Naruto tidak berubah. Hanya saat diam dia terlihat lebih dewasa, saat berbicara ia tetap seperti Naruto yang dulu.

Sejak bertemu di supermarket, Naruto dan Hinata mulai sering berhubungan lewat handphone. Baik itu lewat pesan singkat, e-mail, ataupun teleponan. Tapi pagi ini Hinata dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang memencet bel apartemen-nya. Katanya ia rindu dengan masakan Hinata. Dulu Hinata memang sering membawakan Naruto bento yang ia buat sendiri. Terkadang juga Naruto mengajak Hinata ke rumahnya, dan Hinata pun memasak bersama Kushina, ibu Naruto. Dan di sinilah mereka, di dapur minimalis dalam apartemen sederhana milik Hinata.

"Tidak banyak makanan. Hanya ada telur, nasi, nori, dan ramen instant," ucap Hinata melihat ke rak penyimpanan makanannya. Naruto hanya memandanginya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia berbalik. Mereka saling berhadapan. Lavender bertemu dengan safir. Keduanya diam.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata tercekat, Naruto semakin memajukan wajahnya. 10 senti, 8, 7, 5 senti. Cukup! Bagi Hinata ini sudah terlalu dekat. Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak gugup saat mengucapkan bahan makanan apa saja yang ada," ucap Naruto, ia lalu mundur.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Aku mau apa saja yang kau buat. Aku lapar, aku belum sarapan tadi," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Eh?" Hinata masih bingung.

"Jangan bengong, ayo cepat masak!" perintah Naruto.

"D-dasar seenaknya saja. Memangnya siapa yang mengundangnya ke sini?!" gumam Hinata sambil mulai menyiapkan dua mangkok, karena dia hanya akan membuat ramen instant. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tamu yah," ucap Naruto, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menuju ruang tamu. Si pemilik apartemen sendiri tak peduli.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah lapar!" teriak Naruto saat sampai di ruang tamu. Terdengarlah gerutuan tidak jelas dari arah dapur.

Naruto dan Hinata kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata yang terkenal tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun KU kecuali Neji, kini tengah ditarik oleh seorang pemuda tak dikenal.

"N-naruto-kun, me-mereka m-memperhatikan k-kita," ucap Hinata saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi paling pojok di kantin. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Hinata tergagap karena capek ditarik oleh Naruto sekaligus karena malu. Sementara Naruto hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku traktir," tanya Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Hinata tadi.

"A-aku tidak lapar," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, Baa-san ramen super pedas satu dan jus jeruk dua," teriak Naruto.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hinata. Naruto bukan mahasiswa KU, jadi pantas Hinata bingung. Tadi saat Hinata berjalan keluar KU, Naruto malah menghadangnya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menariknya ke sini.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengajak Tou-san makan siang bersama, eh dia malah tidak ada ditempat," jawab Naruto sambil menyumpit ramen yang baru saja dibawakan oleh sang pemilik kantin.

"Lalu kenapa kau menarikku ke sini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan. Aku tidak kenal siapapun di sini selain kau dan Tou-san," mereka berdua pun diam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto dengan ramen super pedasnya, dan Hinata yang mencari kesibukan dengan melihat-lihat orang-orang di sekitarnya, sambil sesekali meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto saat ramennya sudah habis.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau...," Naruto tidak melanjutkannya. Ia terus memajukan dirinya, sehingga jarak antara dia dan Hinata semakin sempit.

"N-naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, ia malu, sangat malu. Ini kantin, kalau dilihat orang bagaimana? Mereka bisa-bisa salah paham.

"Bulu matamu. Gugur," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil bulu mata Hinata yang dia bilang gugur.

"E-eh?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Naruto kembali ke posisinya semula. Hening.

"Malam natal nanti, kau akan habiskan bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"T-tou-san, Nii-san, dan Hanabi-chan," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak bisakah kita makan malam bersama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"E-eh? M-mana mungkin. K-kau pasti akan makan malam bersama Jii-san dan Baa-san,"

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu. Apalagi Kaa-san, dia sangat ingin melihatmu," ucap Naruto. Saat diceritakan tentang Hinata, Kushina langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggil Hinata makan malam bersama di kediaman mereka.

"G-gomen. Aku harus makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku, s-setelah ini pun aku harus membereskan barang-barangku, karena Tou-san menyuruhku pulang,"

"Hm, baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Kaa-san," tampaknya Naruto kecewa, sayang Hinata tidak begitu peka dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Kau bawa mobil tidak?" tanya Naruto, setelah menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil," jawab Hinata.

"Bisa-bisanya kau malas bawa mobil, ini kan musim salju, di luar sangat dingin. Berarti tadi kau naik bus? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" cerocos Naruto, dia sudah seperti Neji, bagi Hinata. Hinata yakin kalau Neji tahu hari ini dia tidak bawa mobil, Neji pasti akan mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang dikatakan mahkluk berambut pirang di depannya ini.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat salju tanpa harus mengemudi. Logis. Aku kan suka salju," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi kan tidak begini caranya. Jadi apa sebelum ku tarik kau ke sini kau berniat pulang naik bus?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Hinata keluar dari kantin.

"H-hei! N-naruto-kun, k-kau ini kenapa sih? Lepaskan!" ucap Hinata kaget, ia terus berontak tidak terima ditarik-tarik oleh Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar malu, semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau harus pulang denganku!" tegas Naruto sambil terus menarik Hinata menuju lapangan parkir KU.

"T-tidak perlu menarik tanganku, kan?" kata-kata Hinata menghentikan Naruto. Akhirnya tangan Hinata terlepas.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto agak gugup, ia benar-benar menyesal. 'Apa aku menariknya terlalu keras?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata. Hening. Mereka kini tengah berada di salah satu koridor.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, biar aku antar," ucap Naruto tersenyum berniat melupakan hal tadi. Hinata juga tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan parkir.

Malam natal. Seperti yang Hinata katakan pada Naruto, malam natalnya ia lalui bersama keluarganya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Makan malam mereka kali ini sangat spesial bagi Neji. Kekasih Neji yang juga teman dekat Hinata, Tenten, datang bersama keluarganya untuk merayakan malam natal, sekalian menjalin hubungan yang lebih, berhubung beberapa minggu yang lalu, Neji melamar Tenten, mungkin sekarang mereka tengah membicarakan hari pernikahan sulung Hyuuga itu. Karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam pembicaran yang masih terjalin antara ayahnya, Neji, Tenten, dan kedua orangtua Tenten, akhirnya Hinata serta Hanabi memilih masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Aroma bunga lavender langsung menggelitik indera penciuman siapapun bila memasuki kamar sang Hyuuga ini. Hinata melirik smartphone-nya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ada pesan. Ternyata dari Naruto yang menanyakan kabarnya. Sambil tersenyum Hinata langsung menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba smartphone itu berbunyi. Telepon dari sang pujaan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengangkatnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur king size nya.

'Moshi-moshi, Naru-kun,' sapa Hinata.

'Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?' suara yang selalu Hinata rindukan terdengar.

'Hanya berbaring, bagaimana denganmu?'

'Hmm, sedang memikirkan seseorang,' siapa? Apa Naruto punya pacar?

'Si-siapa?' tanya Hinata hati-hati.

'Kau,' jawab Naruto.

'Eh?'

'Ya, kau. Hyuuga Hinata,' ucap suara itu mantap. Hening. Pipi Hinata benar-benar memerah.

'Eng, Hinata, apa kau masih di sana?' tanya Naruto heran.

'Eh, i-iya Naruto-kun,'

'Kau punya waktu bersamaku?'

'K-kapan?'

'Lusa,' jawab Naruto. Hinata mengabaikan jawaban Naruto, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia pun bangkit.

'Eng, baiklah,' ucap Hinata sambil membukakan pintu, ternyata Tenten. Dengan bahasa isyarat Hinata mempersilahkan Tenten masuk. Mereka lalu duduk di tempat tidur Hinata.

'Kau masih di rumah Tou-san-mu?'

'Ya, sampai libur selesai, aku akan tetap di sini,'

'Oh, baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu lusa,'

'Jam berapa?'

'Jam 2 siang. Pakai pakaian yang bisa menghangatkanmu, karena kita akan berjalan-jalan,'

'Eh? Baiklah,'

'Hm, selamat malam, Hinata-chan. Semoga natalmu besok menyenangkan!' ucap Naruto bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu Hinata membalas ucapannya, Naruto sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten saat melihat Hinata sudah menjauhkan smartphone-nya dari telinga.

"N-naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Kalian berhubungan lagi?" tanya Tenten. Hinata pun menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto setelah 3 tahun lost contact sampai Naruto yang mengajaknya bertemu lusa nanti.

"Hm, dia mengajakmu kencan?" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan bagi Hinata.

"A-aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau harus tampil manis di hadapannya. Aku akan menyuruh Ino kemari besok untuk menemanimu berbelanja. Kita berdua akan mencarikanmu pakaian yang bagus," ucap Tenten. Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Hinata memang butuh tampil cantik di depan Naruto.

Sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjemput Hinata. Jam 12 tadi Ino datang membawa kado ulang tahunnya untuk Hinata berhubung ini adalah tanggal 27 desember yang berarti adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata, padahal kemarin Ino sudah membelikannya sebuah dress, katanya dress kemarin adalah hadiah natal.

Dengan bantuan Ino, kini Hinata sudah tampak sangat manis. Badan mungil Hinata di balut dalam simple dress –yang kemarin Ino belikan- berwarna biru langit berlengan pendek dengan panjang sampai lutut ditambah sweater putih hasil rajutannya sendiri. Dan kaos kaki panjang sampai bawah lututnya yang senada dengan dress-nya dengan motif garis-garis putih untuk menghadang angin dingin pada kakinya. Wajah Hinata juga dikhiasi bedak tipis, serta sedikit blush on soft pink di kedua pipinya. Ino juga menggunakan lip gloss untuk mempermanis sahabat imutnya itu. Sedangkan untuk rambut, Ino sengaja membiarkan rambut indigo Hinata terurai dengan jepitan berwarna putih terselip di salah satu sisi rambut indigo itu. Ino melihat Hinata sambil tersenyum puas, ternyata hobinya yang senang mendandani orang ada manfaatnya juga.

"Arigatou Ino-chan," ucap Hinata terkesiap melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Ini sudah tugasku untuk membantumu, Hina-chan," ucap Ino membalas ucapan terima kasih dari sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Ino membukakan pintu. Ternyata seorang maid, katanya ada seorang pemuda yang mencari Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil jaketnya berwarna ungu pucatnya mengingat jika hanya dengan sweater dia pasti masih kedinginan. Hinata tampak lebih mungil memakai jaket itu, karena jaket itu panjangnya mencapai lutut. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lupa Hinata juga mengambil tas salempang senada dengan warna jaketnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tangan, di luar sangat dingin," nasehat Ino. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan bernuansa lavender itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu menaruh tanganku pada saku jaket," ucap Hinata.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah," Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Di sana, pemuda berambut jabrik yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan mengenakan T-shirt cokelat dengan blazer abu-abu digulung sesiku, serta jeans hitam yang menutupi kaki panjangnya, tengah menunggu Hinata dengan ditemani teh hangat yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu disajikan oleh salah satu maid keluarga Hyuuga. Saat melihat Hinata, pemuda bernama Naruto itupun berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata, sadar di samping Hinata ada orang yang kebetulan ia kenal juga, ia pun tersenyum pada cewek dengan rambut sewarna dengan rambutnya itu.

"Sudah lama, ya?" tanya Hinata sekedar basa basi.

"Tidak juga. Hai Ino, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Naruto pada Ino.

"Hm, hai juga. Kau tampak banyak berubah," komentar Ino.

"Ahh bisa saja. Kata Hinata aku tidak banyak berubah kok," ucap Naruto menanggapi komentar Ino.

"Yah, itukan tanggapan Hinata. Kau tampak lebih berkelas, kau tahu?" Ino menambah komentarnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak senang dikomentari seperti itu.

"Yup. Eh, Hinata aku harus pulang, Tou-san pasti mencariku, ini sudah terlalu lama untuk alasan makan siang," Ino memang ke sini dan sengaja meninggalkan usaha toko bunga keluarganya demi Hinata dengan alasan ada janji makan siang dengan teman lama.

"Ah, iya, maaf merepotkanmu, terima kasih ya," ucap Hinata tulus. Ino pun pamit pulang. Tinggallah dua insan ini di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga.

"Eng, Naruto-kun, masih mau santai-santai dulu atau kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm, kita pergi saja sekarang," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil jaket tebalnya yang sejak tadi ia simpan di sofa yang tadi ia duduki, lalu mengenggam tangan Hinata dan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang mewah.

"Untuk sementara kita pake mobil dulu, yah?" ucap Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Hinata naik ke mobil sport warna orange-nya. Sebenarnya Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto ngomong gitu, tapi yah Hinata lagi nggak niat banyak nanya. Naruto pun melajukan mobil sport-nya itu menuju sebuah tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan buat mereka berdua.

"I-ini...," ucap Hinata tidak percaya. Ternyata, Naruto membawanya ke sekolah mereka dulu, Konoha Junior High School. Naruto berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan Hinata yang masih kebingungan berada di sampingnya. Mobil sport Naruto kini terparkir di lapangan KJHS yang sangat sepi karena sedang dalam masa libur natal.

"K-kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang pertama kali kita ketemu," jawab Naruto, mata safirnya menerawang jauh. Hinata juga ikutan bengong.

"Hinata, ingat tidak, saat aku bilang aku akan ke Otto, aku juga menyuruhmu untuk tidak melupakanku, kan? Semuanya terjadi di sini, ya kan?" ucap Naruto. 'Aku sangat mengingatnya. Bahkan aku memimpikan itu terus-menerus,' pikir Hinata. Hinata masih diam, masih memikirkan kenapa Naruto membawanya ke sini.

"Hmm, kau masih ingin di sini?" suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang cukup lama menerpa mereka.

"Eh? Memangnya kita akan ke mana lagi?" tanya Hinata makin bingung. Naruto tampak mengambil sesuatu di mobilnya, lalu kembali berada di samping Hinata sambil mengenggam sebuah bungkusan di tanagn kirinya.

"Jalan-jalan. Ayo," ajak Naruto sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan kanannya lalu menarik Hinata menjauhi mobil sport kesayangannya itu.

"K-kita tidak naik mobil?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Kita akan naik bus," Naruto berhenti menarik Hinata. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, lalu merapatkan jaket yang Hinata kenakan. Hinata blushing. Naruto malah mengelus-ngelus pipi Hinata, makin memerahlah itu pipi. Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Hah, kenapa kau begitu lucu?" tanya Naruto, melepaskan cubitannya.

"EH?" Blush. Pipi Hinata makin merah. Naruto kembali mengajak Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah halte untuk naik bus, tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang tengah ber-blushing-ria.

Hinata kaget lagi, ia kini berada di sebuah halte di dekat apartemen-nya. Tanpa menunggu komentar Hinata, Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata lalu berjalan ke sebuah tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto berhenti. Hinata tidak bertanya kenapa, ia hanya diam. Hinata bingung saat tangan Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padanya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata, terlihat sinar kebahagiaan dari mata lavendernya, ia mengira itu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari sang pujaan itu.

"Hadiah natal," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sinar kebahagian di mata Hinata luntur. 'Hadiah natal, katanya? Aku tidak butuh hadiah natal, aku ingin dan butuh hadiah ulang tahun darimu!' teriak Hinata dalam hati, oke dia mulai jadi orang yang egois.

"Bukalah," tambah Naruto, menyodorkan bungkusan itu lagi. Hinata dengan ogah-ogahan membuka bungkusan itu.

"Sarung tangan? Topi?" ucap Hinata bingung. Makin kecewa deh si Hyuuga ini. Hinata tidak suka pakai sarung tangan bahkan sedingin apapun cuaca. Dan ia rasa Naruto tahu soal itu, lalu kenapa Naruto memberikannya sarung tangan? Dan di sini juga ada topi rajutan warna biru langit.

"Yup. Aku tahu, kau masih tidak suka pakai sarung tangan. Tapi ku mohon pakai yang ini. Walau bukan buatanku, setidaknya ini dariku," kata Naruto. Hinata cukup tersentuh mendengarnya ia tidak tega menolak sarung tangan yang juga berwarna biru langit itu.

"L-lalu kenapa topi juga ada?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai topi, kurasa kau akan manis memakainya," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil topi rajutan itu dari tangan Hinata lalu memakaikannya ke kepala gadis di hadapannya itu. Naruto juga membuka jepitan di rambut indigo itu. Dan benar kata Naruto tadi, Hinata benar-benar tampak sangat manis. Naruto terus memandangi Hinata sambil tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan bahwa tempat mereka berdiri kini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang banyak yang berlalu lalang.

"Sekarang, kau pakai sarung tangan itu, Nona Hyuuga," ucap Naruto menekankan, agar Hinata mau memakai sarung tangan pemberiannya.

"B-baiklah, t-tapi j-jangan menyuruhku memakainya lagi nanti," dengan terpaksa Hinata memakai sarung tangan itu.

"Nah, kalau begini aku juga bisa pakai sarung tangan, kan?" kata Naruto sambil memakai sarung tangan berwarna cokelatnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya. Hinata baru sadar, Naruto juga tidak pakai sarung tangan tadi.

"K-kenapa baru pakai?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau aku pakai sarung tangan sedangkan kau tidak, itu tidak baik," jawab Naruto. Bagi Hinata itu jawaban yang aneh, tapi Hinata hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan pergi lagi," jawab Naruto.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto berbalik ke seberang jalan. Hinata ikutan. Di seberang jalan sana ada sebuah supermarket. Supermarket yang selalu Hinata tempati berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya di apartemen.

"Hinata, di sana kita bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun tanpa tahu kabar masing-masing," kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ya, di sana, mereka bertemu kembali setelah 3 tahun lost contact. Hinata diam. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat mengingat kejadian itu. Tuhan menakdirkan mereka bertemu lagi.

"Ayo, masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kita kunjungi," ucap Naruto. Dengan menurut Hinata berjalan dengan tangan yang digengam oleh Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang tetap ia cintai setelah hampir 5 tahun ini.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Naruto melangkah dengan langkah pasti membawa Hinata memasuki sebuah kafe. Kafe yang mereka datangi setelah bertemu di supermarket dulu. Naruto mengambil tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang mereka duduki dulu waktu datang ke sini.

Seorang pelayan datang. Naruto hanya memesan segelas cappucino, dan segelas cokelat hangat untuk Hinata. Mereka berdua tetap diam, sampai pelayan tadi datang dengan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Eh, hadiah natalku mana nih?" tanya Naruto setelah menyeruput cappucino-nya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa," jawab Hinata, lalu merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah hadiah dengan bungkus berwarna biru safir yang sudah ia siapkan selama ia libur.

"Ini, kuharap kau menerimanya," ucap Hinata memberikan hadiah itu sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aku buka yah," kata Naruto, lalu membuka hadiah itu dengan sangat sangat antusias.

"Wah, kau yang merajutnya?" tanya Naruto melihat sebuah sweater berwarna putih itu senang. Hinata mengangguk malu.

"I-iya. I-itu sama dengan punyaku, t-tapi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya benang warna putih yang tersisa,"

"Benarkah tak ada maksud apa-apa?" tanya Naruto bermaksud menggoda Hinata.

"T-tidak ada!" jawab Hinata tegas. Naruto hanya tersenyum menggoda lalu kembali menyeruput cappucino-nya. Hening.

"Hinata, kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihatmu di supermarket setelah lama tidak melihatmu? Aku benar-benar senang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang dulu hilang saat itu kembali lagi," kata demi kata keluar begitu saja dari bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu. Hinata hanya diam memdengarkan.

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan sebuah kebenaran dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai seseorang sejak SMP. Aku tergila-gila padanya, bahkan walau dia hanya cinta monyetku. Sampai sekarang rasa itu tidak pernah berubah," Naruto menceritakannya dengan mata tetap menatap mata lavender khas Hyuuga milik Hinata dengan intens. Hinata mulai takut, apakah Naruto belum bisa melupakan Sakura?

"Aku tertipu, tidak, aku sendiri yang menipu diriku. Aku mendekati perempuan lain, lalu menganggap diriku menyukainya, tapi ternyata salah. Aku hanya menyukainya, orang yang selalu berada di sampingku," ucap Naruto. 'A-aku juga selalu berada di sampingmu, kan?' balas Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Dan kau tahu, kenapa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku? Aku takut dia tidak menerimaku karena aku ini bodoh, sangat bodoh dibandingkan dia. Sampai aku berniat pergi ke Otto, aku juga tidak memberitahukannya apapun tentang perasaanku. Tapi aku menyuruhnya menungguku," lanjutnya. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka, akankah perempuan yang diceritakan Naruto, adalah dirinya?

"Sekarang aku akan menebus kebodohanku. Sekarang aku kembali karena aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sudah tidak bodoh. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku karena aku tidak takut lagi dia akan menolakku karena aku bodoh. Karena selama di Otto aku dengan bersih keras terus belajar, belajar, dan belajar," lanjutnya lagi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi, dilapisi beludru biru. Hinata makin dag-dig-dug.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau lah orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dari cerita yang kusampaikan tadi. Sejak mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku jadi tergila-gila padamu. Kau benar-benar berbeda. Itu menurutku. Aku mencintaimu," cerocos Naruto dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Hinata tetap diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Dulu, kupikir rasa ini hanya cinta monyet yang labil, tapi setelah 3 tahun di Otto, aku sadar. Aku belajar, dan terus belajar agar bisa berdiri di sampingmu, karena aku yakin, ini benar-benar perasaan yang orang bilang, CINTA. Apalagi saat bertemu kembali denganmu di supermarket, aku rasa Kami-sama benar-benar menakdirkan kita berdua bersama," tambah Naruto.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Otanjaoubi omedetou, Hinata-chan," sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru tadi ke hadapan Hinata. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar. Ia membuka kotak beludru itu, sehingga kalung perak dengan liontin kecil berbentuk kristal salju yang terbuat dari batu safir.

"Salju. Kau suka salju, kan? Batu safirnya menandakan itu pemberian dariku," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Biar kupakaikan, ya?" ucap Naruto meminta persetujuan Hinata, lalu memakaikan kalung itu ke leher putih mulus Hinata. Hinata blushing lagi. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Saat selesai memakaikan Hinata kalung tersebut, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kiri Hinata, lalu mencium pipi tembem Hinata. Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula, Hinata masih bengong, tidak bereaksi.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya, Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih bengong.

"B-bukannya, sejak dulu kau menyukai Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kan bilang tadi, kalau aku hanya menipu diriku sendiri," jawab Naruto.

"T-tapi kenapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Sejak kapan sih si jenius Hyuuga itu jadi telmi?

"Karena aku ingin mencoba melupakanmu," jawab Naruto tegas. Saat melihat Hinata ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Naruto menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, yang mesti kau tahu sekarang adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto mencintaimu. Aishiteru, Hyuuga Hinata," air mata Hinata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua manik lavender itu saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu menghipnotisnya itu.

"A-aku juga, Naruto-kun. A-aku juga. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu, k-kau berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kau tidak mempedulikan statusku sebagai anak dari keluarga kaya raya. T-tapi kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku. Hiks... A-aishiteru yo, Naru-kun," ucap Hinata agak terbata-bata karena tangisnya. Ia terharu benar-benar terharu. Ternyata Kami-sama tidak menakdirkannya menunggu pria yang akan membuatnya melupakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi, Kami-sama menakdirkannya bahagia bersama cinta pertamanya, yang ternyata sangat mencintainya itu._**  
**_

_**Dan ternyata Tuhan tidak menakdirkanku untuk melepaskanmu...  
Ternyata Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkanku untuk berdiri di belakangmu  
Melainkan... Ia menakdirkanku berdiri di sampingmu...  
Menggenggam tanganmu...  
Selamanya...**_

_**Ternyata...  
Orang yang Tuhan takdirkan menjadi pelindungku...  
Adalah kau...  
Cinta pertamaku...  
Pemegang kunci hatiku selama bertahun-tahun...**_

_**Terima kasih... Terima kasih Tuhan...**_

**-TAMAT-**

Naruhina oneshoot! Gimana? Dari pertama aku kenal fic, aku nggak pernah menyangka bisa nulis fanfic oneshoot hehe. Ini emang Naruhina, tapi SasuHina tetap dihati kok. Buat yang nunggu Make Me Love You *ngakadayangnunggu!* mohon lebih bersabar, karena diriku sedang tak punya ide untuk melanjutkannya, maaf. Oh iya, di sini aku nyelipin puisi yang err abal banget, maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap nyelipin tu puisi. Puisi itu sebenarnya berawal dari send all seorang teman yang terlampau lebay karena nggak bisa bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi *itukatanya*, mungkin seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya ya? Bukannya mengatainya hehe. Terima kasih juga buat teman-temanku yang udah mau membantu buat nyari judul untuk fic ini, walau semua usul kalian agak gimanaaaa gitu hehe. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah minjamin saya flashdisk sehingga fic ini bisa saya publish. Pokoknya terima kasih semuaaaa *teriaksekeraskerasnya*

Wookeh, aku sadar banget nih fic punya banyak kekurangan, maka dari itu saya menunggu kritik, saran, flame, serta berbagai komentar lainnya. Semuanya tinggal kalian kirim ke alamat di bawah ini *plakk* eh maaf maksud saya tinggal kalian ketik di kolom review. Buat yang beragama islam, semoga puasanya lancar sampai hari kemenangan datang. Aku nggak bakal bosan buat mengingatkan readers sekalian agar memberikan review Kepada silent readers, terima kasih mau membaca fic ini, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, jika perlu, tolong beritahu saya, kesalahan saya tersebut.

Thank you!

.

.

.

Hanaeri Delia


End file.
